Fantasies Of A Ninmurai And Ninmiko
by SpringOfDream
Summary: Fanfic with Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

During the 4th Shinobi World War and the events leading up to them, countless of ninjas gave up their lives before peace was finally attained. Of those sacrificed, were Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi, or so does the world believe. Unbeknownst to the many,  
the wheels of destiny continue to turn for them, driven by the will of two kunoichis. 

****Shortly after the death of Neji****

'So, you're sure about this?' Miyami asked.

'Yeap! I can't leave him to die now, can I?' Asuka answered with absolute certainty.

Inspired by Asuka's confidence, Miyami decided to let her worry go. 'Destiny calls,' she whispered softly to herself.

'Take this! Necromancing no Jutsu!' yelled Asuka.


	2. The Two Boys Who Lived

_Where am I?_ Hyuuga Neji thought to himself. _My body... it feels like lead. My eyelids are heavy. Why? I should be dead or dying. Why don't I feel any pain? Wait! Somebody's coming_  
style="font-family: HoeflerText-Regular; font-size: 16pt;".

In the darkness of his closed eyes, Neji heard the sound of a door swinging open, and could do nothing but listen to the fast approaching footsteps.

 _Who? Such light footsteps. A female? She stopped. She's so close...!_

Asuka stood next to Neji with a questioning look on her face. 'That's weird,' she said. Then, with a loud ringing voice, she called out, 'Miyami! Could you come in here a second?'

'What's up, Asuka?' Miyami popped her head into the room. 'Did he wake?'

Asuka shook her head. 'Nope. But I swear it felt like he did.'

Surprised by Asuka's words, Neji's heart skipped a beat. _How did she know?_

'Wait, did his heart rate just increased?' Miyami asked while pointing towards the electrocardiogram beside Neji.

'Yeah, it did! He must be conscious!' Asuka exclaimed. 'H-hey! Are you awake?' she sounded nervous.

Miyami strode across the room swiftly and started examining Neji with curiosity. 'Huh. Curious. I wonder if this is the so called Ghost Press phenomenon.' 

'The hell? Ain't no ghost gonna press on him! Open your eyes dammit!'

'Uhh... I really don't think that's going to help...'

Just then, Asuka poked Neji in the face, and he jolted awake, his eyes fluttering open.

'Oh! He woke up!' Asuka smiled down at Neji in delight.

Miyami gaped at the two in awe. 'Huh. I stand corrected. My apologies,' she said sincerely. 'I'll leave you two to it then,' she added and promptly exited the room.

Neji, overwhelmed by the bizarre situation, stared silently at the girl called Asuka; a lock of her chestnut brown hair hanging off her shoulder as she bent slightly down to look at him.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"She has a sweet smile,remarked Neji. _Wait, what am I thinking? Say something!_ Cautiously, Neji asked, 'You are?'

'Yamashita Asuka,' Asuka answered almost immediately.

For once, Neji took his eyes off Asuka and scanned his surroundings. 'Where am I?', he asked.

'You're uh... in a something like a cottage. Definitely nowhere near the Shinobi World War.'

Neji's eyes widened in alarm as he remembered his end. He sat up abruptly but nearly fainted in the process. Asuka hurriedly held him by the shoulders and steadied him. 'Calm down idiot. Your body is still weak from your death. You should rest more.'

For a brief moment of silence, Neji gazed at Asuka, then he finally stated, 'So I did die.'

'Yeah, you did...' Asuka confirmed.

'Then how am I still here?' Neji looked right into Asuka's eyes with bewilderment.

Asuka hesitated, and awkwardly distanced herself a little from Neji. 'Uhh... well... I kind brought you back to life. Using something called the necromancing no jutsu.' She laughed nervously.

'Necromancing no jutsu?' Neji asked, having never heard of such a technique before.

Asuka launched into explanation. 'Yeah. It not only heals the body but also brings the soul back from the dead... with a catch.' She paused and seeing as Neji only waited, she continued. 'The catch is that our souls are bound for eternity.' She paused again, deciding to let the information sink in and still, no response. 'So in short, if you die, I'll die too. And the other way around.'

Neji blinked in astonishment. 'That's... Why did you do it?'

Asuka was silent for a moment. She smiled a self-mocking smile and mumbled under her breath, 'Cause I'm selfish.'

'Just rest for now, okay? I'll bring you some food and water,' Asuka said as she left the room.

Neji now alone, lay back down on his bed and began to contemplate his fate.

Back in the front room, Miyami sat by a table with various documents scattered upon it. She held a scroll in her hands and was frowning down at it, in her attempt to fully understand its content. She looked up when Asuka entered the room. 'So, how did it go?' she asked.

'Well... he woke up so... I guess things are fine,' answered Asuka.

'I see. That's good then,' replied Miyami with a small smile.

'He's surprisingly calm actually,' Asuka added in a low voice. However, she decided not to think too much about it and proceeded towards the kitchenette to prepare a meal for Neji.

'How's that scroll coming along?' Asuka called across the room.

'Ehh... not so well. The more I read, the more confused I get and the more questions I have,' Miyami grumbled.

'And still no change with him, huh?'

Miyami sighed wistfully. 'Yeah, still none,' she said. And with a face tangled with melancholy, she confessed, 'I don't even know if he'll wake up.' Her gaze soon wandered unto an incorporeal distance and for the moment, she lost herself in dread.

'He will. I'm sure his desire to live is strong. He has things left unsettled before he died," Asuka said trying to reassure Miyami.

'Yeah, perhaps...' Miyami muttered absentmindedly as she recalled the Shinobi World War.

Miyami, a nukenin of Kirigakure, had mastered a wide array of techniques that could help conceal herself from the world. Amidst the chaos of the war, she had little trouble scouting for information she needed, mainly by eavesdropping. She heard of war strategies and tactical positions but none of those were of interest to her. Nevertheless, after spending time around the Allied Shinobi Forces, she felt guilty of her own inaction. She tried making up for it somewhat, by saving as many lives as she could, but only so long as she does not expose herself. And finally, it was on the second day of the war when she overheard a conversation that piqued her interest. The Jinchuriki Naruto and Killer B voiced their gratitudes towards Uchiha Itachi for ending the forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei. It did not take her long to connect the dots. Uchiha Itachi had been revived by Edo Tensei, his soul pulled from the Pure Land to the Living World.

'The Pure Land, huh?' Miyami sighed as she laid against the back of the couch. 'Was he... is he really there?' she whispered softly to herself. Slowly, she stood up and walked towards the door on the left. She hesitated for a moment, before turning the door knob. The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit room and in the middle of it, lay Uchiha Itachi, attached to several medical equipments meant to monitor his vitals.

 _He's still alive_ , Miyami thought. _Or at least his body is._


	3. Prologue

During the 4th Shinobi World War and the events leading up to them, countless of ninjas gave up their lives before peace was finally attained. Of those sacrificed, were Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi, or so does the world believe. Unbeknownst to the many, the wheels of destiny continue to turn for them, driven by the will of two kunoichis.

 ****Shortly after the death of Neji****

'So, you're sure about this?' Miyami asked.

'Yeap! I can't leave him to die now, can I?' Asuka answered with absolute certainty.

Inspired by Asuka's confidence, Miyami decided to let her worry go. 'Destiny calls,' she whispered softly to herself.

'Take this! Necromancing no Jutsu!' yelled Asuka.


End file.
